


Xen Team Drabbles

by Bemused_Illusionist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Neo Xen Team, Other, hlvrai au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Illusionist/pseuds/Bemused_Illusionist
Summary: A set of oneshots/drabbles featuring the Neo Xen Team, an AU made by my co-consiprators and I online.
Relationships: Nova Rexichor/Jadelynn





	1. A Head Smaller Than Usual

Seeing headcrabs wasn’t unusual for Nova or Dr. Gaunt. Nova had had a couple as pets during her time on Xen, and Dr. H Crab followed Dr. Gaunt around incessantly. But it was rare to see a headcrab this…

“Cute! He’s so small…” Jadelynn cooed, wiggling her fingers in front of the little alien. Nova pushed her back with a steady hand, a “borrowed” pistol at the ready. “We don’t know what that thing’s capable of, so stay back.”

“Nonsense!” Dr. Gaunt announced. “It’s too small to latch. It’s clearly still a child.” Nova raised an eyebrow, replying, “OK, Mr. Smartypants. Well… what do we do now?” The headcrab inched closer, its small body dwarfed by Nova’s foot as it started to climb up her leg.

At this point she couldn’t contain herself. Nova scooped up the small headcrab, holding it at a reasonable distance away. “Y’know… it is kinda cute,” she mused, looking over its small appendages with a trace of affection. Dr. Gaunt softly grabbed the headcrab from her hands and set it back on the ground, earning a small noise of appreciation. They both smiled as they watched it leave, scuttling on its merry way.

“Well, we should get going, then. Come on you two parents,” Jadelynn called out, motioning over to her and Maple. Nova blushed for a second as she wheeled around, following Dr. Gaunt back into the halls of Black Mesa.


	2. Maybe You're Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova got banged up in the events after being teleported to Xen, and so Jadelynn had to take care of her wounds.

It was barely a few minutes after the fight with the impostor that Nova blacked out. She had been pushing herself too far, past her limit. Like always. It didn’t help that she had lost a lot of blood in the process of portaling back to Xen along with whatever amounts she had lost in the fight. Losing her eye and most of her remaining sanity wasn’t making it better either. She embraced the dark warmth of sleep with welcoming arms for the second time in years, Jadelynn's small form rushing towards her as her vision faded to black.

It was a little while before she woke up again. She shot up from where she lay, glancing around at her new surroundings and clutching at her side. Pain rippled through her as she tried to sit up, causing her to wince. The room was small, a TV across from the pile of bean bags she was laying on. A raccoon laid lazily on a small cat tower in the corner, pawing half-heartedly at the fairy lights strung across the room. She could hear some humming come from down a hallway, getting closer now. She tried to stand, afraid of what would show up, but she stopped mid-scramble as Jadelynn turned the corner, holding a bowl and a couple rags.

“Nova! You’re- you’re standing, sit back down!” Jadelynn cied, pushing Nova back down onto the slightly bloody bean bag pile. “I’m so glad you’re OK… at least, better than dead. Oof, that side wound looks… rough. Hold on, let me get this armor off you.”

With a swifter motion than Nova thought necessary, Jadelynn removed her chest piece, revealing a gash on the side of her torso. They both sucked in a breath, grimacing at the bloody mess covering her side. Eventually, Jadelynn picked up a cloth and dipped it into the bowl of what Nova guessed was water, wringing it out before gently placing it on the wound. Nova grimaced and yelped at the sharp pain, gripping the beanbag under her as hot needles seemed to stab into her side. Jadelynn grabbed her hand instinctively, squeezing it to try and relieve some of the pain. Soft pink sweet voice bubbles escaped from her mouth and floated around the two of them, seeming to help subside the pain as well. 

After the pain subsided enough for Nova to squeak out an “I’m OK”, Jadelynn started to wipe away some of the blood from the wound, gently washing away some of the encrusted parts. Eventually, Nova started to relax, leaning her head lightly against Jadelynn as she watched her movements with a curious intensity. For once in the last few decades, she felt safe, at ease. She sighed heavily, resting her full weight against Jadelynn’s small form.

“Hey, it’s gonna be OK, alright? You’re alright, I’m right here. I just have to stitch this up,” Jadelynn murmured, moving Nova back onto the bean bags. Nova had lost enough blood at this point to just nod weakly and lay down, closing her eyes in preparation for the pain. It didn’t take as long to finish up the stitches as she expected, with Jadelynn moving more quickly than before now that she wasn’t supporting Nova’s weight. The next few minutes were blurred together, a mixture of soft sentiments and gentle movements. Nova tried to pay attention, but eventually she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The second time Nova woke up, she found herself engulfed by soft silk sheets. She glanced around, finding Jadelynn’s sleeping form on the ground on yet another bean bag, with Samual close by. Jadelynn picked her head up at the sound of Nova sitting up, her bleary eyes dilating with her smile. She whispered wearily, “Hey, you’re up… good to see you.”

Nova paused for a second, glancing from the bed over to Jadelynn. It didn’t seem fair that she was in a comfortable bed whereas Jadelynn had to sleep on the floor. After some short-lived arguments in her head, she lifted the blankets up, motioning Jadelynn over. Jadelynn practically jumped up onto the bed, burrowing under the sheets next to Nova. She was careful not to press too hard against Nova’s side as she snuggled in closer, relishing in Nova’s warmth. Samual plodded over and hopped onto the bed, curling up by the crook in Nova’s legs. Nova smiled as she laid back down, laying an arm over Jadelynn and closing her eyes to drift back off to sleep.

Maybe Xen wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fluffy lebsian momence,,, we stan two dumbasses in this household


End file.
